Just call me ABBY
by ypsa1980
Summary: Who is Abby? No one knows. She already marks Loki as hers. She will come as Loki nightmare. Rated M for blood
1. Chapter 1

Abby walks in the dark. Her eyes like an eagle search his prey. Who is Abby? No one knows her actual name, only Abby. She is on the top list of crimes in Germany. Well not just Germany, but other countries

She come and go just like a shadow. No one knows when or who will be her next victim. She will pick randomly, but surely who she picks will be death in misery.

How many victims she had? Countless. Usually people called her, God of Death or Lucifer. But Abby is not a God or a Devil. She's just an ordinary girl with lunatic mind. But not sure about that too.

Well, actually none know that Abby is a girl. They thought is a man. Who will guess that an ordinary girl would be a notorious killer

But, Abby is Abby. Then again, why she got name as Abby? Oh yeah, she always carved Abby word on her victims head

So, why is she kills so many people? No one knows. They just guessed that maybe Abby had a bad childhood experience, or maybe revenge. But Abby just want to kill. Only that simple, no other reason

If Abby already choose the victim, she would not care if her victim is old, young, baby, man, woman. No one will be safe

Actually Abby is quite a good looking for a girl. She has a short black hair, wears glasses, and not tall, maybe just about 5.3". she always wears a shirt with pant also sneakers

This night she walks alone, pass alley to alley. Her desire to kill still hidden in her heart. So it said that tonight, she just simply want to enjoy the town, Stuggard

She is humming along the way. She decide to join a crowd, so she prefer to go to some charity banquet at museum of stuggard

Maybe she will found a good prey there.

But when she arrived at the street which the museum located, she sees many people screaming and running so panics. And then she sees a man with a strange costume, coming out from the building

Wow, the man can multiply himself. A ninja? Or maybe not. Well it seems the people so scared for him, so they kneel before him. Is he a King or what?

But Abby, don't care about that incident. She continues to walk to the museum, passing the kneel people.

The man with the strange costume is looking at her deeply. But Abby don't care at all

And their fate begin with hatred

"Stop right there human!" the man commanded

But Abby not listening at all

"I said STOP!" the man shoots a light from his spear, and destroys the path in front of Abby

Abby, finally stop her steps. She turns her head, looks the man

"PFFTTT" and she just snorted

And then she continues again. This time the man blocks her way, stands in front of her, and pointing the spear right in front of Abby's face

"Don't you have manner?" Abby glared

"I want you to kneel" the man said

"Excuse me, but who are you? May I know?" Abby asked politely

Uh oh, this is bad. If Abby already asked for name, it means this man will be her next victim

"My name is Loki. And I'm your future King" Loki said arrogantly

"I believe I don't live in England. There is no King in Germany, right now" Abby said

"You! How insolence are you? I'll be a King of Migard" Loki said angrily

"And where is Migard?" Abby replied coldly

Loki's face turned red. This girl makes him so mad

"Your precious earth is migard. Put that words in your head!" Loki cursed

"Hmm, that's funny. I never think earth so precious" Abby yawns

Abby is smiling and looking Loki very closely. She thinking what the best way to kill this man named Loki. It seems this man is not a human. Alien or God? But it doesn't matter, Abby already killed either Alien or God, or monster.

Who the hell is Abby anyway? No one knows. Abby only her stage name. a long time ago, she known as Jack the Ripper. Well, everyone guessed that Jack the Ripper is a doctor, a male. But they were extremely wrong.

But how can Abby still live for that long? So, we just can guess that Abby is not an ordinary human. So, what is she? No one knows. Abby always changed her stage name for couple times. But now she called Abby

Suddenly Abby is kissing Loki's cheek. This is bad sign. She marks Loki as her prey. So, whenever Loki goes, she will hunt him. No matter where Loki is, in Migard/Earth, or even in Asgard. There will be no safe places for Loki

"Goodbye Loki OdinSon. We will meet again in your nightmare" Abby smiled

Abby is walking away, leaving the place. Loki is still standing, without moves at all. This is the very first time Loki felt so scared to death. He got cold sweats

Abby already vanished from that place. So it's mean that Loki just need to wait with patience, wait Abby comes to him to take his life away, with really a painfully way


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sleeps silently in his cell on Asgard prison. He was wearing his muzzles as part of his punishment

Loki sleeps so peacefully. He even doesn't realize that someone already standing next to his bed.

Abby is looking at her prey which is now snores like a baby. Well, Abby opens her bag, which is full of her equipment for kill. She takes out a big knife, shiny and it looks really sharp.

Loki is still sleeping and still not realizes that his life is in danger.

Abby already had done with her preparations. Now, she is looking at Loki with the knife on her hand. She is raising her hand, and then she is stabbing Loki, right on his right shoulder

Loki wakes up with extremely pain on his right shoulder. But he can't scream out, because he wears muzzles

Loki falls from his bed, his blood gushing out from his shoulder. Loki moving backward to the wall

He is looking at Abby, which is looking at him too. Abby face no expression, her eyes cold stares to Loki. The blood is dripping from the knife.

Loki shocked and felt tremendous pain at the same time. How can Abby come into Asgard, and sneak into his cell without the guards noticing at all

Loki is trying to stand up. He hits the wall to alarming the guards. But he feels so weak, and his vision become blur

"Hello Loki OdinSon. We meet again. Too bad, you can't scream with the muzzle on your mouth. Actually I really want to hear your beautiful voices like that day" Abby walking toward Loki

"MPPPPPHHHH" Loki said

Loki falls back onto the floor. His feet , suddenly limp.

Abby is squatting next to Loki. She grabs Loki's hair, and pull back his head, until their eyes meet

"You have very beautiful green eyes. I want it" Abby tear out Loki's left eye

"MMMMPPPP" Loki screamed noiseless

Now, his face covers by bloods. Loki tries to fight, but his body couldn't move

"It's useless to fight back. My poison already took effect on your body" Abby slices Loki's cheek

"I thought a God will be stronger and tough. But I guess there is no difference from my other victims" Abby said coldly

Abby cuts Loki's clothes. She is doing it without hesitate, so it will make few slices on Loki's body

And now, Loki is naked

"Hmm you have a good body. And your genital is big, I bet every woman would love to have sex with you" Abby is caressing Loki's body with her cold knife

"What if I cut this? You don't mind, don't you" Abby playing her knife on Loki's penis

Loki just can shake his head. Loki calling his brother, and father but no sound came out from his throat

"Nah, I'll cut from other part of your body" Abby moves her knife to Loki legs

And she cuts until Loki's bone could be seen. She is humming cheerfully, she looks very enjoyed cutting Loki

The floor covers by Loki's blood. Maybe it can says that there is a blood pool inside the room

Loki still conscious, but he can no longer think. The pains take over his mind.

"Okay, last but not least. Let's we cut this big thing" Abby raise her hand, she's ready to cut Loki's genital

But Loki, now passed out. He still breathing but so weak. Maybe in no time, Loki will death because losing so much bloods

"Hmm no fun anymore. Well, I'll mark you as mine" Abby carving her name (not real) on Loki forehead

"Done. Well, it's time to go. I remember to visit little jimmy this night. I hope he still awake" Abby stands up, and put her knife back to her bag.

And she leaving the cell, disappear like a fog

"Loki. Loki. Brother. Wake up" Thor waking up his brother

Loki opens his eyes. He can see with his eyes, not one but two

"Hey, why you slept on the floor?" Thor asked

Loki confused. There is no bloods on the floor, and his body no wounds at all. He still wears his clothes

"Are you okay? Come on I'll help you" Thor grabbing Loki's hand, help him to stand from the floor

"Hey, father said that your punishment is over. So I can release this muzzle from your mouth" Thor releasing the muzzle

"Where is she?" Loki asked

"Who?" Thor confused

"She came to me last night and tortured me" Loki feels his body very painful but no wounds

"No one came to you cell Loki. Maybe you just got nightmare" Thor said

"Nightmare? But it so real to me. She cuts my body" Loki panic

"Well, I don't see any wounds on your body at all. You look fine" Thor looking Loki's body from head to toe

"Come on Loki. Let's we get out from this place. I bet you really miss with you comfy bed and a good bath" Thor walks out from the cell

Loki is still standing and confusing with everything happen last night. Is it just a dream? A nightmare?

"Ouch" Loki feels his forehead hurt. He touches it, and there is blood on his hand forming a word

"ABBY. Shit it's not a dream" Loki scared

Who is Abby? No one knows who is she or what is she. She come and go as she pleases. She come into real life or maybe into your dream

She will torture you countless until you die


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was standing with a knife in her hand. She is watching her victim crawling on the floor. Her victim this time is a man, a young man. Maybe around 30 years old, handsome and charming, also well he is an actor, a famous one.

Her victim couldn't scream or speak at all. Abby already sliced his throat. The man is trying to walk to the phone, trying to call the police. Hmm how can he call the police, when he can't speak at all?

"Where are you going, my sweet Tom? Come here, let me slices you more" Abby spoke with a very creepy way

Tom is still crawling with lot of effort. It's so hard to focus when you loss so much bloods.

Abby walks to Tom, and step Tom's body. Abby prevents Tom from escape.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your time is over" Abby grabs Tom's hair, and then she slices again Tom's throat. This time is deeper, Tom's head almost separate from his neck.

Abby release her victim body onto the blood pool

"Hmm what time is it? Still early to go home. How about little visit to my lovely God? " Abby puts her knife and pack he belonging

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki's days never be the same again. He always cautious about his surrounds. Even when he sleeps, he must lock the door with triple padlock, also he always check his under bed first. And not forget about lock the windows

His family worried about Loki's strange behavior, but Loki closed his mouth well. He didn't want anyone know he became paranoid

Loki feels so tired. He decided to take a hot bath. So he soak on a big bathtub with hot water. He closes his eyes, half sleep.

"Hmm it's cold. What is it?" Loki opens his eyes

"Hello" Abby's face so close with Loki's face. In fact they facing each other

Loki wants to get up and runaway very fast, but Abby hold his movement. She sits on Loki's waist. Well, Abby also inside the bathtub.

"Don't run away. You can't run away. I won't let you go" Abby whispered on Loki's ears, and then she bites it until it bleed

"Akk" Loki whimper in pain

"Let go off me" Loki begged

Loki felt so weak when he facing Abby. He so powerless, maybe Abby already crushed his spirit

"You look very comfy with your life. I don't like it" Abby looked so coldly

"I do nothing wrong with you. Leave me alone" Loki said

"Everyone did nothing wrong with me. So, what's the main point?" Abby stroking Loki's hair

"What is your problem with me? I'm a God and I don't want to be bullied by lowly creäture like you" Loki yelled angrily

"AAHHH" suddenly Loki feel pain on his legs

Loki sees the water inside the bathtub changing color into red like blood, his blood.

And then again Loki feel his body limp, and yes the poison worked very nice again

"This is just a nightmare. If I wake up, there would be nothing happen to me" Loki said comforting himself

"Don't close your eyes. I'm still not done with you" Abby scratches Loki's cheek with her sharp nails

"I'm bit curious about your big thing. How many women did you ever slept with?" Abby asked

"None. I never slept with any woman in my life" Loki said honestly

Abby is gripping Loki's penis with her hand, and squeeze it hard

Loki is screaming in pain. It really hurts

"So you still virgin. Wow that's a very rare case. You have a big gift but not use it very well" Abby licking blood from Loki's cheek

"Hmm, sweet and cold bloods. I like it taste different from others" Abby smiling so creepy

"Let go off me, or I'll kill you" Loki threatening Abby

"I'm a God" Loki said harshly

"And I'm a devil" Abby stabbing Loki's chest

"Uggghh" Loki spills bloods from his mouth

His body starting covers by bloods. The water become more red, smells bloods

"I wonder if your brother Thor would also give me a good entertainment, too"

"Maybe I'll visit him too, tonight and make some cuts on his muscular body"  
"How about, after that I'll sneak to your parent bed room, and slice their throats"

Abby caressing Loki's chest, push deeper her knife

"Don't hurt them. Please, I beg you" Loki begging hardly, he already ignored his pride

"No" Abby just give a short answer

"hey, looks what I got in my hand" Abby shows a scissor, quite big and so rusty

"Hmm don't pass out first, okay. I want to cut your useless penis. You don't need it, right?" Abby moving backward

Her hand is grabbing Loki's penis, and measuring where it must be cut properly.

"I think this will be enough" Abby smiled

"No. Please" Loki couldn't continue his words, because a really painful sensation covering his minds

Because it felt so really painful, Loki is screaming really loudly. Maybe Loki's scream could hear on all around the palace

And then again, finally Loki is unconscious again. He soak in red blood water this time.

"Loki, brother. Are you okay?" Thor shouted so worry

"Loki, did your hurt yourself?" Thor dragging Loki's body from the bathtub

Loki opens his eyes weakly.

"Ah your awake now. You screamed so loudly before. What happen? You make me worried" Thor looks worry about Loki's condition

"Thor. Did she come to you? Did she hurt you?" Loki asked

"Mother, Father. Are they okay?" Loki continues

"Yes, nothing happen with us. What's wrong with you Loki? You soak in a bathtub full of bloods. Whose blood it is?" Thor asked suspicious

"She came to me again. She told me that she will kill you and our parent" Loki crying like a little child

"I'm so scared Thor" Loki still crying

"Who is she, Loki? There is no one in this room. Maybe it's just a nightmare" Thor said

"But she wounded me. I felt so tremendous pain on my whole body. And this was not a nightmare. It was real, I didn't lie" Loki yelling with all his strength

"But, Loki. No wounds. But I'm confusing, whose blood is this?" Thor is looking at the red water

"Come on. Let me help you to dry your body. After that, we talk to Father. Maybe he know something" Thor helping Loki to stand on his feet

Loki's body is trembling so hard. Even it was a nightmare, Loki felt the real pain

But what Loki most feared that Abby will kill his family

Who is Abby? No one knows. Is she Freddy Krueger? Or Jason Vortess or maybe Sadako. No, Abby is not a fiction horror character from movies

Maybe Abby is the devil itself

Abby loves to torture her victim, slowly and painfully until her victims become lunatic. And then kill and slice piece by piece


	4. Chapter 4

Abby, who the hell are you? Many asked her about her true identity. But no one got the answer. Abby is abby, you can call her whatever you like. It depends on your situation, I think

There is a special crime expert, do some research about Abby. About who are her target, how she killed, and why the reason behind this madness

The expert collected many cases from many countries, which are similar and unsolved. And truly bad result they had. The cold cases happen since 18th centuries, and the victims were randomly. And the killing times were randomly too.

Only one conclusion they got, that Abby loved to use a knife, something sharp. And loved to cut her victims

There were none victims alive to tell a story about Abby. How about Loki? Well, he still alive for now. But not know how long Abby playing with him until she bored with him

Loki was sitting at dining room. He has dinner with his family. Loki looks very pale and thin, very unhealthy

"Loki, do you still have a nightmare?" Odin asked with sympathy

"No, father" Loki answered

"Maybe walking outside, enjoying some scenery will make you better" Odin said

"No, she'll find me. I don't want it happen" Loki's voice trembling

"No one can come to Asgard without pass Heimdal" Fringga said

"But she is different. She is a devil. She can come and go as she pleases" Loki yelled with panic

"Brother, don't worry. I'll protect you" Thor comforting Loki

"No, Thor. You don't understand, she will kill me, you and our parent" Loki sounds lunatic

"Nonsense. You just have a nightmare. That's all. Do you need me to accompany you at night?" Thor said impatiently

"No" Loki said

Loki is looking Thor with silent. His body stiff, shocked to see Abby stands behind Thor

Abby smiles with her best lunatic smile. Her hands hold a big and sharp knife. And then she put her knife on Thor's throat. But Thor not realizes it all. Just not notice Abby's presence at all. Not just Thor, but Odin also Fringga seems not notice Abby at all

"NOOOOOOOO" Loki shouted loudly

Abby moves her hand, slice Thor's throat. And bloods spurt out from Thor's throat. Thor's blood spurted to Loki's face

Thor's body is just trembling hard, no voice come from him. Just bloods gushing over his body

Loki's body covers by Thor's blood. Loki turns his head, looking help from Odin and Fringga. But Loki gets more surprise. Odin and Fringga already drown on their own blood pool

Now, the dining room became red, covers with bloods from Thor, Odin and Fringga. Loki feels nausea, he wants to throw up

Abby comes closer to Loki. Loki couldn't run anymore.

"Poor baby" Abby stroking Loki hair with her bloody hand

Abby kiss Loki very gentle on his lips. And bites it until its bleed

"So sweet and tender, also juicy" Abby laughed

"Why you killed them? WHY?" Loki cried

"I never need a reason. A reason is just a bad excuse" Abby whispered

"Don't cry little baby. Our funs still not done, not yet. I'll come back again" Abby kissed

Abby walks away, disappear into shadow

Loki looks his parent and Thor, which is now laying on their bloods

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Loki screaming with all his strength

"Loki, Loki. Hey brother. What's wrong? Why you suddenly screaming like this? You really make me scared" Thor said

Loki opens his eyes. Thor stands in front of him, alive. Also his mother and father, alive

"Thor. You still alive" Loki hugs Thor tightly

"Hey, of course I'm alive. Are you daydreaming?" Thor asked confusedly

"I can't stand it anymore. She is torturing me. Help me" Loki cried awfully

"Odin, can we do something about this? I'm very concern about Loki. Something is not right. My instinct said it was not just a simple nightmare" Fringga said

"I'll find the culprit behind this madness" Odin looking Loki so sadly

Loki still hugging Thor and crying like a little baby


	5. Chapter 5

Odin was standing and looking outside the window at his chamber. He keeps silent and falls into his mind.

"I wonder what is Loki afraid of, why is he always has bad dreams" Odin muttered

Fringga is entering the chamber and walking directly to Odin.

"Is he okay?" Odin asked

"Yes, he was fall asleep for now. Thor decided to stay with him" Fringga answered

"Odin, what happen to Loki? I'm really scared, if we don't take any action for this, Loki's life will be in danger. I really can't stand looking him like that. We must do something!" Fringga spoke in high pitch

Fringga always love and care for her sons, even though Loki did something terrible in his past. Fringga's heart breaks when she looks Loki in miserable condition.

Odin puts his hands onto Fringga's shoulder.

"Don't worry my love. I will find a way to cure Loki. First, we must know what is his bad dream" Odin said softly

"But how?" Fringga asked

"Only one person that I know can help us with dream world, Ervona. But I'm not sure it will be easy to ask her help" Odin said uncertainty

"Ervona? The Goddess of dream and death? Oh Odin, no one dare to see her in hundreds of year, since that incident. Do you think she wants to help us?" Fringga said

"I don't know yet. But its worth it to try, better than nothing. She is the one who hold the key of dream portal. I will meet her in personal, maybe she wants to listen to me, at least. I will go to Amatheon Forest by dawn" Odin said

"This is an illusion forest. The path only open by moonlight when the wolves howling. Don't ever send someone else to looking for me, because if you get lost you will lost forever, eternally inside the forest. Just wait for me, here. I will be back, safely" Odin kisses Fringga's forehead

"I will pray for your return" Fringga said

"I want you to keep calm and stay with Loki" Odin left Fringga's side

Odin is walking out from the chamber with heavy heart. He knows that his journey will be uncertain and cover by dark shadow.

"Ervona. I bet she will ask something impossible. My life will be a bet" Odin sighed

* * *

**Meanwhile in Migardian or Earth, precisely in New York**.

Shadow lurk inside The Central Park. The air becomes chills and the fog so thick. And it is getting more creepy when you hear someone singing a weird song. Well, we can guess who is the culprit behind this scary song, ABBY. What is she doing? Is she killing someone again? Or she is burying her victim corpse? Oh I don't think so, Abby will never do a hard work like that., She prefers to let her victim bodies discovered by people. I will say that she enjoyed when people scream when they find a body (often cut into pieces). Yeah, she loves to show her masterpiece of art (not for a weak heart).

Abby was sitting near the pond, sometimes she throws a rock inside the pond. She was singing a song (Not sure what language she's using, not familiar with it).

"Full moon" She looks at the sky. Today is the full moon.

"The moon so beautiful, don't you think so?" She asked to who?

Abby speaks to a figure that sitting on her left side. The figure stays silent without any movement.

"I wonder if he misses me so much. It's really fun to tease him. He has above body endurance limit than anybody that I killed before. What do you think if I pay a visit for him now?" Abby turns her head to the figure, but it still silent.

"Geez, no fun anymore talking to you. I will leave you now. You can enjoy your silent time" Abby stands up

"Bye, ehm who is your name before" Abby asked

The figure is still silent.

"Okay, bye" Abby is walking away. Her shadow disappears inside fog.

The figure is still no movement at all, and then suddenly it's collapse to the ground. The fog is bit thin than before, so the moonlight can gives a better light to the park. Well, the figure is a woman with a long red hair. She is definitely died. Abby gave her a nice sliced from her left ear to her right ear, and her beautiful blue eyes gone…oh wait, it's not gone, but it stuffed into her mouth. Poor girl, she really unlucky met Abby. Well, nobody lucky with Abby.

Where is Abby go? Is she planning to visit the poor God, Loki? Why not she kills Loki for sure? Why she prefers to play with him? Loki is the first person who still alive after meet with Abby, usually they will die on the same day. Is Loki lucky or he just extend his miserable life?

The howling from nowhere become really loudly. Dogs? Wolves? Or Werewolves? Or the hellhounds?

Full moon and howling, it's the time when the path to the Amatheon forest open. Find the Goddess of dream and death, or get lost eternally inside the forest.


End file.
